El Grupo Más Raro Del Mundo/Transcripción
Esta es una página de la Transcripción del Episodio 4 dela serie Five Nights at Freddy´s: High School. Su nombre es El Grupo Más Raro Del Mundo. Personajes * Freddy (DannCat) * Foxy (MrDsaster) * Bonnie (MrDsaster) * Chica (Edd00chan) Transcripción (Se muestra a Chica extendiendo los brazos) Chica: ¡Tienes razón! ¡Tengo que crear mi propio grupo! (Con voz triste) Pero como dije antes, nadie va a querer unirse a mi banda. Ay... Freddy: No quiero presumirte, pero, yo soy un gran cantante. (Señalando a Foxy y a Bonnie) Y aquí tenemos dos integrantes que seguro aceptarán. (Foxy y Bonnie abren los ojos). Foxy y Bonnie: ¡¿Qué?! Foxy: ¡Ja! ¡Como si quisiera hacer el ridículo con- Chica: (Interrumpiéndolo) ¿En serio te unirías? La verdad nunca me imaginé hacer equipo contigo. Pero, ¿te soy sincera? La verdad sería genial tener a alguien como tú en un equipo. ¿Un chico apuesto y rudo? Oh, sí, sí lo veo. A las chicas les encantaría. Foxy: (Ruborizado) Ok, ok. Está bien, está bien. Apúntame a esa cosa. Chica: ¡Ay, no me lo puedo creer! ¡Muchas gracias! ¡No sabes lo feliz que me hace! (Mirando a Bonnie) Y la verdad es que sería genial que tú te animaras a unirte al grupo. Le darías un toque intelectual. Bonnie: Ah, paso. (Se pone los lentes). Yo no puedo perder el tiempo en pequeñeces. Chica: Pero, ni siquiera lo has pensado... Foxy: (Agarra a Bonnie del uniforme) ¡¿What?! ¡Ja! No, no, no, no. Si alguien va a negarse soy yo. O aceptas o... Bonnie: (Interumpiendo a Foxy) No me intimididan las palizas. Ya he recibido muchas... Hasta soy inmune. Chica: ¡Alto Foxy! No está bien obligarlo. Si él quiere unirse, tiene que elegirlo él. No estaría correcto que lo metieses a la fuerza. Bonnie: Al menos alguien usa la cabeza aquí. Freddy: No importa. De todos modos parece que él es un poco inútil. (Por los lentes de Bonnie pasa un reflejo). Bonnie: ¿Qué dices? Repite lo que has dicho. Freddy: Qué no sabes hacer nada. Bonnie: ¡Tú! ¡Niña! ¡Apúntame al grupo! ¡¿Alguien quiere ver al mejor guitarrista del mundo?! (Dice esto último mientras hace una pose y aparece su guitarra). Chica: ¡Oh my God! ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Tenemos guitarrista! Foxy: ¿Soy yo el único que piensa que ése es muy rarito? Chica: ¡Oh, yeah! ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Ya tenemos el grupo formado! Gracias chicos, en serio. Ahora tengo que decidir, si voy a ser la cantante, la bailarina, o... ¿Qué puedo hacer? Freddy: (A Foxy) Y tú, ¿Qué sabes hacer? Foxy: Nah, no sé hacer nada. Chica: Eh... Bromeas, ¿no? (Aparece una mano abriendo una puerta. Se muestra a la puerta abriéndose y como una figura negra y misteriosa aparece. El grupo se voltea para ver quién es). Curiosidades * [[Bonnie|'Bonnie']] tiene la voz considerablemente más grave que en episodios anteriores. Categoría:Transcripciones Categoría:Episodios Protagonizados Por Freddy Categoría:Episodios Protagonizados Por Chica Categoría:Episodios Protagonizados Por Fox Categoría:Episodios Protagonizados Por Bonnie Categoría:Episodios Realizados Por Edd00chan Categoría:Episodios Sin Canciones